Treaty of Copenhagen (1751)
The Treaty of Copenhagen (1751) is a standing Mutual Aggression and Mutual Defense, and Economic Pact between the Empire of Persia and the Kingdom of Denmark/Norway. It was announced on 19 September 1751. Parties in the Treaty *The Empire of Persia (Empress Alessandra Zand) *The Kingdom of Denmark & Norway (Queen Abaddon) Content Preamble This document has been created to strengthen friendship between the Empire of Persia and the Kingdom of Denmark & Norway, with respect and admiration, the parties do, by virtue of this document, stand together in mutual defense. Article I- Sovereignty Both signatories formally recognize the right of the other signatory to exclusively exercise authority, in all aspects of its own internal domain. No action may be taken to undermine the sovereignty of either alliance, failure to do so would be a breach of this treaty. Article II- Peace Both signatories hereby agree to peace (Non-Aggression Pact) if this treaty is in effect, neither will attack the other whether it be directly, or indirectly in the form of aid (monetary or otherwise) to their respective enemy(s). Article III - Defense A) Both signatories are required upon signing of this document to provide military defense to each other, should either be attacked. However, should the signatory, who is being attacked, ask the other to stand down, compliance with the request is mandatory. B) In the event that the two signatories end up fighting on different sides of any given conflict, due to any other pre-existing, and/or future treaty activations, both hereby agree to maintain a strictly NEUTRAL stance toward one another for the duration of the conflict. C) Should either signatory obtain intelligence that potentially impacts the security of the other, they are required to share the intelligence in a timely manner. Information shared between signatories is to be kept confidential from outside parties unless expressed permission to the contrary is given by the provider of said intelligence. D) In the event that either signatory is brought into a conflict due to a third party activating a treaty, the other has the option of not entering the conflict. Article IV - Mutual Aggression Whenever any nation, faction, alliance, or union of alliances poses a clear and present danger to the signatories of this pact and is designated a threat by leadership of the signatories, all members of the signatory alliances—unless bound by treaty to non-aggression or neutrality—shall jointly respond. Such response shall only be enough to contain and eliminate the perceived threat and deter future threats. Article V - Economic Cooperation Both signatories representing their respective nation hereby agree to enter a state of economic union, in which imports from the undersigned nations to the undersigned nations shall be free of all government-sanctioned barriers. This amendment effectively enters the undersigned nations into a state of economic union. Article VI - Cancellation Should either party feel that they need to withdraw from this agreement, a notice period of 2 weeks is required, withdrawal should be a last resort and only when/if every other option of diplomacy and or deliberation has been exhausted should it be considered. Upon cancellation of this document it will become hence void Signatures 'Denmark/Norway' Prince Bartholomew Blastside of Denmark/Norway 'Persia ' ''' ''' Category:Treaties